


6/10/2019

by Evelyn_eve



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_eve/pseuds/Evelyn_eve





	6/10/2019

今天心情也糟糕透顶

想着来写点什么

 

我还是个人吗

我还有人权吗

 

自杀的念头时长的出现

就像疼痛时即刻想到止疼药一样

难过 伤心时 

也马上就想到了去死

 

也许以后会去瑞士，或者荷兰

那里可以安乐死，会没有痛苦的逃离

 

一直一直也想把头发染成紫色的

好几年了

用具都已经买好了，

两瓶漂白剂，一瓶Arctic fox

也没有勇气去染

 

天气很炎热

太阳狠毒，晒得皮肤疼痛

窗子外面小鸟还是在叫

周围的人

也都看起来很好

 

想在阅览室安静的呆一会 写写字

也被赶了出去

说是不能自带电脑

 

我还是个人吗？

 

 

看了一些关于抑郁症的文章

里面有一句话写的很好

“自己要站在自己这边”

是的呀

别人太难理解自己

所以要努力说服自己

要努力相信

我很好

我很开心

我正在做的事情，

我很喜欢

世界上也有别人喜欢我

世界上好人多

人类是有希望的

 

努力开心的活着

开心的事情有：

death stranding已经可以预购

吃的饭比以前好

直升机老太太旋转上天的小视频，非常好笑

电视里可以看陆小凤

可以去做中医按摩颈椎

新长的痘痘好像好了一些

今天没有什么出门的事情，可以安静待着

空调很凉快

红楼梦也还没看完

今天也先就到这里 

 

 


End file.
